Mariko Hyodo
Mariko Hyodo is a character from Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers. Appearances *''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers: Major Character (Antagonist) Design Mariko has brown bouffant hair and hard angled eyebrows. She wears red lipstick, eyeliner, blue to pink eyeshadow and a pair of earrings. She wears a light royal blue scarf tied around her neck and a black business suit with darker colored rose motifs around her shoulders and left side of her skirt. As the King of Sapporo's Jail, she's significantly plumper. Her entire color palette is cold pale, her skin included, aside from her her makeup and her Shadow eyes. She has a pair of fangs on her upper teeth. She wears a large amount of jewelry around her neck in place of her scarf, has piercing around her left side of her face, and wears a tiara. Profile ''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Mariko is a charismatic politician from Sapporo. She says she wishes to make Sapporo a beautiful city without stagnation, "like fresh snow falling in the middle of winter." During the Sapporo Ice Festival of last year, an ice statue collapsed when Mariko was still a mayor, killing a 7 year old girl in the process. A Senator took advantage of the scandal in an attempt to tarnish Mariko's reputation so he can become mayor himself and discussed it with an assistant. In reality, a sponsor used faulty materials for the sculpture. When Mariko attempted to call the police, he threatened that the police would discredit her instead and the other man would become mayor. Mariko eavesdropped the coup attempt and was discredited. In order to take her righteous power back, she used the EMMA application to make the current mayor step down, in which she would absolutely get elected back as mayor using a Jail. She would also force her civil servants to work to their bone for the people and to get her public image back. She meets the Phantom Thieves of Hearts during their travel at Sapporo and is acquainted with Haru Okumura's father, Kunikazu Okumura. According to her, she is a trade partner and when she would go play golf alongside Haru and her father when Haru was still a child and Okumura was talking a break, she would play with Haru. Later on, it's revealed she's the King of Sapporo's Jail. When the party sends the calling card, they stick Mariko's election poster with them. Once confronted, the lower body of Shadow Mariko transforms into a large bullfrog like creature towering over most of her upper body, with a massive face consisting of a pair of eyes and a massive mouth. Once she was defeated, on the next day she had a press conference, where she would admit for the oversight that resulted in the snow statue accident and thus disqualifying herself from the elections. Once the confession is over, Zenkichi Hasegawa will ask the party out to meet Mariko, and she admits to making an illusion that even the kid that died on the ice festival would not like to see. Haru then steps in and gives her a hug. Before she tries to leave, the mother of the deceased child appeared in front of her and told her that even when she would vanish, her child would not come back, and she should deal with the grief and re-elect as mayor once again, which she accepts. Gallery Etymology Mariko (鞠子) means "ball, child." Her last name, Hyodo (氷堂) means "ice temple." Trivia * Her nickname “Snow White Mariko” is a reference of the main character from the fairy tale Snow White. Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Characters Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies